


Lost in Limbo

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [47]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Some Non-Graphic Violence, references to human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer tries to accept Chloe’s decision to date Marcus, but everything changes when Trixie is kidnapped....This is my one-shot fix-it for S3x18.





	Lost in Limbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendetta1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friend, Vendetta1897. I know things have been tough/busy for you lately and I just want to let you know that I’m thinking of you. I hope this puts a smile on your face. <3
> 
> This has not been beta-ed, so I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker, Dan Espinoza and Marcus Pierce are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

 

Watching Chloe date Pierce was hard.

Lucifer hadn’t realized how hard it would be until it was actually happening.  Day after day of seeing their heads together, whispering, laughing... and the touches -- the little touches were the worst.  What the detective used to reserve for him, she lavished on Pierce.  At times it was almost too much.  On those days he went home early to his penthouse and tried to drink himself into a stupor.  It didn’t work, of course.  His angelic metabolism quickly flushed out all the alcohol from his system and steered him right back into sobriety.  A few minutes’ worth of intoxication was all he got.

Without Chloe, his life ground down to a standstill.  Although he still played the part of the congenial nightclub owner at LUX, he no longer had sex with his patrons.  He stopped granting favors.  He found himself in a strange kind of limbo, hoping that something would change, but knowing it would not.

He did his best to endure the pain as weeks passed, telling himself that he couldn’t force Chloe to love him.  Free will was the most important thing to him, and he wanted to make sure that she had it... and if she chose to love a lying immortal wanker, well, that was her choice.  So Lucifer ground his teeth and suffered silently, pushing himself into the background and trying to be as invisible as possible. Not an easy thing to do, since he was who he was and naturally attracted attention, but he tried -- and he didn’t have to try too hard, at any rate.  The detective only had eyes for Pierce.

But everything changed when Trixie was kidnapped.

That day when Lucifer arrived at the precinct, he found Chloe in Pierce’s arms, frantic over Trixie’s disappearance, while Dan paced the floor furiously.  The little girl had apparently been snatched just as school let out at noon.  There were no leads at all, so the Devil did what he did best -- he called in his favors.

After four hours, one of his calls paid off and he found a possible location of the little girl.  His informant told him she had been kidnapped by some human traffickers that Vice had been pursuing for months, and she was going up for sale.  Lucifer hoped that the girl in question was indeed Trixie.

Pulling Ella aside into one of the conference rooms, the fallen angel told her what he knew.  Relief flooded the lab tech’s face as she gave him one of her spontaneous, frightening hugs.  “Dude, that’s awesome!  Let me tell the lieutenant --”

Lucifer shook his head.  “No, there isn’t time. I’m going to buy her back.”

Ella’s eyes grew round.  “But... but they want might millions!  Let me at least tell Chloe and Dan. They can get a unit together in no time flat --”

He held up his index finger.  “No. Don’t tell them. I don’t want to get her -- I mean their -- hopes up if this is a false lead.  Give me fifteen minutes start, then tell Vice.  If this is the detective’s daughter, I want her out of the line of fire before they come.”

With that, he left Ella’s office.  Pausing on the second floor walkway on the way out, he saw Chloe being comforted by Pierce in his office.  Agony ripped through his heart, so great that he thought his brother Michael had thrust the flaming sword through his chest.  Swallowing hard, he nodded to himself and strode out the door.  It didn’t matter that she was in love with that bloody sod.  That was her choice... and he could -- nay, he had to -- accept that.  But he could do this one thing for her, at the very least.

After a phone call and a quick stop at the bank, he drove to an old two-story warehouse in the seedy part of Los Angeles.  Parking haphazardly, he jumped out of the Corvette, briefcase in hand, and banged on the door.

A peephole slid open and two distrustful eyes scrutinized him.  “Whaddya want?”

Lucifer lifted up the briefcase.  “I contacted your boss earlier. I’m here to make a purchase.”

The peephole slammed shut.  After a few tense minutes, the door opened to reveal a large, hulking man in a suit.  “Follow me.”

The fallen angel studied his surroundings as he walked behind his guide, noticing the armed men standing guard.  There were a number of cages around them, filled with youngsters -- some crying, some not, but all pale and scared.  Heat rushed into Lucifer’s face as his blood pressure spiked, and his heart hammered in his chest.  Stealing little children from their parents and selling them to depraved humans was despicable, and he swore to punish the criminals dearly.

He was led into a small office filled with more armed men, and... Beatrice!  She was tied up in a chair, and although there were tear tracks down her cheeks, she didn’t look any worse for wear.  A sigh of relief escaped him.

“Lucifer!” the little girl cried as she spotted him.

He held up a hand and she instantly quieted.  Turning to the most well-dressed man in the room, he smiled.  “You must be Louie Stepkowski.”

The rotund man nodded. “That’s me.  You must be the Lucifer dude who called.”

“Indeed I am.”  The fallen angel gave Louie his best smile and held up the briefcase.  “I believe we have a transaction to make.”  Fumbling with the lock, he opened the lid and showed the human trafficker the money.  As the man reached for the case, Lucifer slammed the lid shut.  “We have a deal. Untie the girl.”

As soon as Louie snapped his fingers, a guard standing behind Trixie untied her.  Immediately leaping to her feet, she ran to Lucifer, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.  He glanced down at her, rubbing her back with his free hand, before tossing the case to the crime boss.  “There’s your money.”

Louie caught the case and smiled widely as his men pointed their guns at Lucifer.  “Well... I have to thank you for the cash.  And now we’ll take the girl back.”

Lifting an eyebrow, the fallen angel tucked Trixie behind him.  An amused smile touched his lips.  “You dare to doublecross the Devil?”

The big man snorted.  “You’re no more the Devil than I’m Brad Pitt.”

His mind racing, Lucifer reviewed his options.  A fight right here and now would just end up with the little spawn riddled with bullets, which was unacceptable.  So was going back the way he came in -- more men with guns back there, as well as the caged children that could get hurt.  His eyes darted around the room and spotted a staircase in a corner. Hoping that no one was upstairs, he began backing away from the armed men as he edged toward the steps.

He gave a little laugh.  “I don’t suppose we can make another deal?”

Louie shook his head.  “Why? I have your money, and I have the girl.  Win-win for me.”

They had finally reached the staircase.  Speaking in a low tone meant for Trixie’s ears alone, he said, “At my signal, run up the stairs and hide.”  Grabbing a nearby chair, he threw it at the men.  “Now!”

He didn’t turn to see if she complied -- he had to trust that her survival instincts would kick in.  Running toward the nearest guard, he tackled him and shoved him into another group of men.  Gunfire erupted around Lucifer and he felt the sting of bullets, but it didn’t slow him down.  He was the Devil, after all, and immortal.  More men flooded into the office, but he only laughed.  Slamming his fist into the faces of his attackers, he fought them all until the only one left standing was Louie, who turned and ran.

Striding after the man, Lucifer felt the thrill of the hunt.  It had been a while since he had been on a good chase.  His heart pounded in his chest as giddiness swept through him.  He’d punish the crime boss for kidnapping the detective’s child.  The man would regret the day he was born.

He finally caught up with his prey in a darkened corner of the warehouse, where pallets had been bundled into neat stacks.  Lucifer could smell the fear of him, the acrid stench that made his nose twitch.  Had the big man wet his pants?  He grinned.

Louie whirled around and pressed himself up against one of the stacks.  His hand shook as he pointed his pistol at Lucifer. “Get back!”

The fallen angel smirked.  “Come now, _Brad,_ time to pay the Devil his dues.”

“Stay away from me, you freak!” he screamed as he squeezed the trigger.

The impact of the bullet hit Lucifer in the stomach, but he ignored it.  Striding toward the large man, he only paused when Louie pointed at him and started laughing uncontrollably.  Puzzled, he looked down to see a red stain spreading over his white shirt.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered, right before he toppled to the ground.  The concrete floor felt cold against his cheek as he lay there, unable to move.

At that moment he heard the yells of “Police” and “LAPD” echo through the warehouse.  A leg brushed against his body as Louie stepped over him to escape, but then he heard the detective’s voice yell, “Freeze!”

The fallen angel let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  Ah, his detective.  He should have known she wouldn’t stay put.  There was the sound of a scuffle and the click of her handcuffs, then she was leaning over him, turning him onto his back.  He stared up at her.  Chloe’s face looked pinched and white, even in the dim lighting of the warehouse. She whipped off her jacket and pressed it to him.

“Oh god, Lucifer --”  He felt pressure on his wound as Chloe yelled over her shoulder.  “Man down! Call an ambulance!”

“Det... Det --”  Bloody hell, why was it so hard to speak?

“Shhh, don’t talk.”  She clamped her jacket harder onto his wound, making him give out an involuntary cry.  “Dammit, why did you come here alone?”

“Up... upstair....”   Tilting his head, he tried to focus on her.  He reached up to grab her shoulder but couldn’t seem to make contact.  “Spawn....”

Grabbing his hand, she held it to her as her eyes widened.  “Trixie? She’s upstairs?”

He managed a nod before his head fell back against the hard concrete floor.  Why couldn’t he catch his breath?  Pain radiated from his stomach outwards, like knives stabbing his body at every heartbeat.  The last time he had felt this bad was when he had been shot by Malcolm Graham.  Was he dying?

He heard more yells, then Pierce was there, saying, “Go get your daughter.”  With those words, Chloe dashed off.

Lucifer closed his eyes, only to open them again as Pierce pressed hard on his wound.  It was different than the pressure Chloe had applied -- this burned like hellfire.  His neck corded as he clamped his jaw and tried not to scream.  The Lieutenant’s face came into his field of vision, his teeth clenched and his eyes full of anger.

“Why?!” he snarled.  “Why can you die and I can’t?  I’ve been trying for weeks to get Chloe to fall in love with me so that I can die.  Why you and not me?!”

The fallen angel didn’t know what Pierce was doing to him, but the torment ripping through his body pulled at his sanity and clouded his thinking.  He could barely hear what the man was saying over the roaring in his ears.

“What’s your damn secret, Lucifer?  Tell me!”

More agony, so much that he thought he would lose consciousness.  Nausea swept through him, churning his stomach, and he couldn’t breathe.  Chills raced up and down his spine.  He broke into a sweat.  He couldn’t feel his hands and feet anymore....

“What the hell are you doing to him?!”

Ah, the detective was back.

And then Pierce was gone.  Chloe and Dan bent over him, and the torment vanished.  Well, all the pain, actually.  He felt as if he was floating. “The... child?”

“Hang on, man,” Dan said.  “Help’s on the way.”

“Trixie’s okay.  Don’t try to talk.”  Chloe leaned over him again, her eyes brimming with tears.  He blinked as her teardrops fell like rain onto his cheek, his neck.

She was crying... for him?  Nonsense.  Most assuredly she was just relieved at having her daughter back.  Lucifer let out a sigh and felt everything suddenly ease.  Memories came back to him, of meeting Chloe for the first time, of her saving LUX for him, of their first kiss.... Ah, bliss.

And then the world went white.

Fully expecting to go back to Hell, he was shocked when he didn’t.  Instead, he found himself surrounded by fog, in a land of grayness.  Lost, he wandered through the mist, puzzling over what he was doing in this strange limbo.  A bitter chuckle escaped him.  Apparently he couldn’t even die properly.  With a sigh, he wondered how long Dad would leave him trapped here.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Lucifer!” Chloe screamed as her partner’s eyes went dull and lost all life.  “Stay, goddamn it! Stay!”

“Crap.”  Dan jumped in and started doing chest compressions.  “Chloe, help me.  Breathe for him.”

“He’s dead,” Pierce said, standing to one side.

Chloe glared at her superior, wanting to hit him with a chair.  “Shut up.  He’s strong.  He’ll stay.”

“Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty,” Dan said.  “Now, Chloe.”

She jumped in and placed her lips on her partner’s mouth.  Trying to concentrate, she gave him two puffs of air, but the feel of his lifeless lips under hers rattled her more than she cared to admit.  He was so still....

“Look, he’s dead.  Let him go.”

Glancing up at Pierce, Chloe was suddenly overwhelmed with an intense dislike.  Why wasn’t he helping?  Why was he looking at Lucifer’s body -- no, _Lucifer_ \-- as if with envy?  It didn’t make sense.  Her heart pounding furiously in her chest, she said through clenched teeth, “If you’re not going to help, then leave, Marcus.”

“I’m just saying --”

“Shut up!”

“Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty.  Chloe!”

She bent down and filled Lucifer’s lungs with air once again.  In the distance came the tromping of footsteps and yelling, and then the paramedics were there, pushing her aside as they set up their equipment.  With shaky legs, she stood and backed away as she watched them work on the injured man, her insides twisting and her heart as heavy as lead. Marcus tried to embrace her, but she shoved him away, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she tried not to throw up.  When Trixie broke away from one of the officers and came running toward her, she intercepted her and held her tightly.

“Is Lucifer okay?” the little girl asked, her eyes wide and full of fear.

Chloe glanced back as the paramedics loaded her partner onto a gurney.  “I hope so, monkey. I really hope so.”

“He saved me.”

“I know he did.”  She hugged her again.  “He’s a good man.” As she lifted Trixie up in her arms, she felt someone watching her.  Turning, she saw Marcus gazing at her with intensity.  Tightening her arms around her daughter, she tried to quell the sick feeling in her stomach.  With a toss of her head, she followed the paramedics out of the warehouse.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe hated hospitals.  The smell of antiseptic mixed in with human odor, the doctors and nurses rushing back and forth, the unnatural silence punctuated by beeping equipment, and the waiting -- oh god, the waiting was the worst.  She hated it all.  Sitting in a private room in the ICU, she wished she could be anywhere else.  She knew she should have been home, tending to Trixie with Dan, but knowing her ex-husband would take good care of their daughter helped to ease her anxiety.

She couldn’t bring herself to leave Lucifer while he was in the hospital.

The sight of her unconscious partner hooked up to a myriad of equipment made her stomach twist into a knot.  With his face as white as the sheet he lay upon, and his expression lacking any animation, he looked like a corpse.  Reaching over, she took his hand in hers. The warmth of his skin reassured her that he still lived, and she let out a soft sigh.  The paramedics had told her about the close call in the ambulance -- they’d almost lost him again -- but they were able to keep him alive.  And now here he was, lying in a bed with a hole in his stomach and his life hanging in the balance.

Never before had she felt so helpless.  Her heart ached as she thought of her partner.  It was for her sake that he had gone to save Trixie -- why else would he try to buy back her daughter from human traffickers when he disliked children?  Putting himself in danger for her daughter, he had given everything -- perhaps even his life -- for her.

Chloe’s legs suddenly grew weak as a thought struck her like a lightning bolt: Lucifer loved her.  Oh, he never gave any indication of it, but his actions clearly revealed how deep his feelings ran for her.  All this time he had been there for her, supporting her, helping her, giving the very best of himself, even sacrificing himself for her daughter, and she hadn’t seen it.  Yearning for him to advance their relationship but frustrated that he never did, she had grown impatient.  She hadn’t liked being in a state of limbo around him -- she wanted their relationship to either move forward, or end.

And so when Marcus came along and started lavishing attention on her, she let herself be swept up in the romance.  Although she knew that the relationship felt wrong, she had pushed her misgivings away because she desperately wanted it to be right.  She even ignored the fact that he never truly opened himself up to her.  But now, with Lucifer fighting for his life, she saw things with sudden clarity.  It was her partner she truly loved, not her boss.

“Chloe.”

At the sound of Marcus’s voice, she jumped, wondering if her imagination was playing tricks on her.  But no -- glancing over her shoulder, she saw him standing by the door. Giving Lucifer’s hand a squeeze, Chloe rose on shaking legs and motioned for the lieutenant to follow her out into the hall.  Once there, she closed the door to Lucifer’s room and whirled to face him.

“What are you doing here?”  Her voice came out louder and sharper than she intended.

The tall man’s face grimaced as if he had eaten something bitter.  She got the feeling he was trying to look contrite, but he couldn’t pull it off.  “Chloe, look, I’m sorry about what happened this afternoon. I was just caught off-guard over the shooting.”  He glanced at the closed door. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s stable for now.”  Taking a step back when the tall man went to embrace her, Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest.  “Look, I think you should go.”

Marcus’s face grew hard.  “And leave you here?  No.  Come home with me.  Lucifer will be fine --”

“No.”  She slowly shook her head.  “Look, this whole thing between us... the dating.  It has to stop.”

“What?!”  His mouth fell open.  “You can’t be serious --”

“I am.”  She waved, the motion encompassing both of them.  “This... this relationship.... It isn’t right. I’ve always known it was wrong but I didn’t want to admit it until now.”

The tall man snorted and turned away, then glanced at her, his eyes glittering.  “This is just because Lucifer’s injured.  It will pass.”

Chloe shook her head.  “No, it won’t.”  She took a deep breath.  “Look, we’ve had some good times, and I can’t deny that it’s been fun, but the truth is that I don’t love you.”

Marcus’s eyes grew wide with incredulity.  “But you have to!”

Her brows furrowed.  “Have to?”

Putting his hands on his hips, he took a step close to her.  “Listen, this is important.  I’ve been dating you for weeks.  You _have_ to love me.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed at his insistence.  The conversation had definitely taken a strange turn.  “I don’t _have_ to do anything.  You can’t dictate how I feel.”

“You don’t understand.”  With a snap, he clamped his mouth shut.  A tic worked in his jaw, showing how angry he was.  “Look, it’s just the excitement of the day.  Let me take you to dinner and we’ll get this thing straightened out.”

She gaped at him.  “You want me to go to dinner with you while Lucifer’s life hangs in the balance?”

He shrugged.  “He’s the Devil.  He’ll be fine --”

“He is not the Devil!”  Heat rushed into her face as the blood pounded in her ears.  Pursing her lips, she swallowed hard.  For a few moments she was silent as she struggled to get her strong emotions under control.  When she finally spoke, her voice shook with anger.  “This just confirms all my misgivings.  You need to leave.”

As she swept past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.  His hand was gentle as it caressed her cheek.  “Come on, Chloe, don’t be like that.”

The tone of his voice set her teeth on edge.  Twisting out of his grip, she backed away from him.  “I’m sorry, Marcus.  Goodbye.”  With that, she marched back into the hospital room and shut the door on the lieutenant’s face.

Walking back to the bed, she was surprised to see Lucifer’s eyes open and watching her.  Chloe’s heart fluttered in her chest as she rushed to his side, taking a seat beside him.  Reaching out, she squeezed his hand.

“Hey, look who’s awake!”  She smiled gently at him.

He didn’t smile back.  When he spoke, his voice was raw and full of sadness.  “You... you don’t have to sit with me.  You can go to dinner with him.”

She winced.  “You heard?”

“Bits and pieces.”  Lucifer turned his head to look at the night sky beyond the the hospital window.  His mouth quirked up bitterly.  “It was a little hard not to.  These walls aren’t exactly soundproof.”  He looked at her.  “You should have let me die, Detective.  It would have saved everyone a fair amount of trouble.”

At his words, heat rushed into her cheeks and she checked the urge to hit him.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  I’d never do that.”

“Why not?  Win-win for everyone.  I’d be in Hell and you’d be free to...to....”  His words petered out and he averted his face.

The pain in his voice made Chloe’s insides shrivel up into a ball.  God, why hadn’t she realized that going out with Marcus had been carving up Lucifer’s heart?  Biting her lower lip, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  It was going to be difficult to repair the damage she had done to their relationship by dating the lieutenant, but she’d make this right.  She had to.  Her eyes fell to his hand, where she played with his fingers before finally stroking the inside of his wrist.  “Look, I know things have been... weird between us.”

He kept his eyes trained on the window, but his hand twitched, letting her know he was listening.

“The truth is that I got swept off my feet by Marcus.  He gave me attention....” _When you wouldn’t_ was what she almost said, but she bit that back.  He didn’t need to hear that now.  “Anyway, I realized that I don’t care for him.”

A contemptuous snort escaped him.  “Please, Detective, don’t give me that.  I’m not blind.  I see how you look at him.”

“That was before --”  She broke off.

“Before?”  Turning to her, Lucifer pinned her with his dark gaze before he finally closed his eyes.  “Oh.”  When he opened them, he gave her a mocking smile.  “No need to let this --”  He waved at the equipment around him.  “-- change a thing.  Go be with your human.”  His voice suddenly broke.  “Be happy.”

Oh god, she was losing him.  If she hadn’t lost him already, she was losing him now.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat, then clamored in her chest as the blood drained from her face.  She tightened her grip on his hand.  “No. Lucifer --”

He pulled out of her grasp and turned his head back toward the window.  “Leave me.”

“No.”  Reaching out, she captured his hand in hers once again and held on for all she was worth.  “You’re my partner.  _You,_ not Marcus.  You’ve always been there for me, and I’ve been too blind to see it.”

Lucifer turned back to her, his brows drawn down and his eyes searching.  “Detective...?”

With a trembling hand, she stroked his cheek.  “I know things have been strained between us.  I just wanted you to _see_ me, but you never seemed to care... so I dated Marcus.  But he’s not you.”

His mouth fell open and he blinked several times at her.  “What... what are you saying?”

Chloe straightened her spine.  It was now or never, and she wasn’t about to let this chance slip through her fingers.  “I can’t be happy without you.”

The tall man stared at her for a long minute, his eyes wide and full of suspicion.  When he finally found his voice, it was choked.  “I must be in Hell.  Any moment Pierce will come in and take you away....”

She shook her head.  “That’s not going to happen.”

“I’m... really here?”

The disbelief in his voice made her chuckle.  “Yes. You’re here, and you’re alive.”

Color rushed into his cheeks, and his eyes grew overbright.  “Detective...”

“So you have to get better, okay?  I need my partner back.  And we need to have game night again.  I need you.  Trixie needs you.  _We_ need you.”

She expected a smile, a laugh, an inappropriate comment, even a waggle of his brows... but she got none of those things.  Instead, tears streamed out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.  “No one... no one has ever needed me before -- not really.”  He glanced at their hands as he gave a humorless chuckle.  “Well, except for sex.”

Pain shot through her heart at his statement, said so matter-of-factly that she knew it was true.  Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she blinked her tears away.  “Well, _I_ need you, okay?  And no, not for sex or work, but because....”  She bit her lip.  It was a little too early to be heaping proclamations of love on him.  She still hadn’t forgotten his flight to Las Vegas when things had gotten a little serious between them.  Taking a deep breath, she gave him a cheerful smile.  “Because you’re you... and I need to have you back.”

His eyes lifted to hers, so full of hope and fear that she found it heartbreakingly pathetic.  “Really?”

“Really.”  Fumbling with his hand, she lifted it and pressed it to her cheek.  “I’ve missed you, Lucifer.”

“I... I’ve missed you, too.”  He bit his lower lip, his eyes wide and bewildered.  “I’m not dreaming?”

Chloe chuckled.  “No. You’re wide awake.  I’m right here... and I’ll be right here until you’re back on your feet, okay?”

Nodding once again, he finally closed his eyes.  Chloe watched as he drifted off to sleep, and felt her heart swell with love for him.  She didn’t know what the future held in store for them, or even if they could make a relationship work between them, but they were moving forward, which was good.  No more life in limbo.  She knew that, at least for now, everything was going to be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After I watched S3x18, I was so anxious that I couldn’t sleep. When I finally did sleep, this short story is what I dreamed. Obviously my subconscious wants things to be better! The ending is a bit abrupt, but this came from a dream, so... there you go. I hope you enjoyed what my subconscious cooked up! :D


End file.
